Dare to Love Me
by Brianna Mason
Summary: Levi Ackerman is the best Wedding Planner in the industry, but despite his job he never believed in true love. Even when he found his Pair, his soulmate, neither of them felt anything but friendship. Years later, married and annoyed, the man is surprised to find himself breaking the business's biggest rule: don't fall in love with a client. Soulmate-Wedding Planner! AU, Ereri/Riren


**A/N: First of all, many thanks to my lovely beta, Myst, who really helped make the story a little less horrible. It would've been better, but I'm a stubborn person who didn't budge on some suggestions. Comments and Kudos are more than appreciated. I'll do my best to answer any questions you have. Chapter Song is Me and My Broken Heart by Rixton.**

* * *

><p>It was another boring day for Levi as he made his way to work. Sunlight streamed through the large windows that made up the east wing reception area, and the air smelled of apples. It was too fruity for his tastes, but it was preferred to the sickeningly sweet smell of roses that normally hit him. Like every other day he ignored the people at the front desk as he passed them, and they did the same.<p>

He sighed as the elevator doors closed in front of him, ascending to the top floor of Sina Corporation. Noting to himself to have its interior thoroughly cleaned, he returned his gaze forward and waited until he reached his stop.

As one of the most respected and well known wedding planners in the industry, he and his team had been responsible for making people's dreams come true for years now. Known simply as the Wings of Freedom, they were the best of the best, and no matter what you wanted, they always made sure it happened. Services like his came at a steep price, though, so only those elite enough to afford it or desperate enough to sell themselves away had any hope of buying his time and attention.

He didn't understand why people needed such extravagant weddings himself, but it paid for a roof over his head and food on his table, so he didn't give it too much thought. He himself rarely dealt with the clients personally, and he was grateful for that. Levi was much too blunt for that part of the job, not hesitating in the least to ruin the brats' ideas of love, and the higher ups in the company (namely Erwin) had decided that it was in their best interest to keep the short man as far away from the clients as possible.

Levi wasn't sure when, but the idea of love had stopped fazing him before he could remember. Weddings were just another event. Finding your one and only soul mate, the person most compatible with you, your 'other half', was an everyday thing. _It was normal._ Everyone went through it, and it wasn't the magical world stopping experience that it was chalked up to be. The gold band around his left ring finger was proof of that.

Like most people, Levi had found his soul mate before his twenty-first birthday, though his meeting with Hanji came a little late compared to the usual age of fifteen. It had been a few months after starting his job at Sina, actually. Even five years later, the memory was fresh in his brain.

_The brunette, as hyper as she was (and still is if he was honest), had run into him at full force, spilling scalding coffee all over his new suit. He'd spent a good thirty minutes at least yelling at her in the hallway before walking over to the men's bathroom to try and dry off. She'd steered clear of him like the plague after that for the rest of the day._

_It was a Wednesday the next day, and both of them woke up with the telltale signs of finding 'the one': a matching pair of tattoos on their wrists. Neither was very interested, but they followed protocol anyways and set a dinner date for that night at a local diner._

_Maria's was a dive, but their burgers and fries were some of the best he'd ever had, and the owner Hannes made sure to keep everything clean. He knew because it'd been his first and only job before he'd joined Sina. Levi made it clear in the beginning he had no intention to start a relationship with the woman, and was surprised to find out she felt the same. They spent their night talking about everything and nothing: movies, food, work, dreams. Hanji even ended up on an hour rant about her theories on Pairing._

_The rumours of what it was like to find your other half was nothing like what Levi was feeling, which interested the brunette. He felt no invisible string pulling them towards each other at all. Hanji did to an extent, but it was extremely dull, almost like an ache. It was almost like a craving for something sweet to eat when you couldn't have sugar. She'd assured Levi time and time again that she didn't feel any sexual or romantic attraction towards him. It was more of a need to be close._

_Throughout their meal, Levi learned quite a bit: Hanji was hyper, loud, and messy- the complete opposite of him. She talked with food in her mouth and flailed her arms around. One glare from the man and she managed to swallow first, though. Hanji had a never ending supply of stories to tell Levi about, and didn't mind that he barely talked about himself. His past wasn't something he wanted to tell anyone, let alone a stranger he had met a day before. It didn't matter that she was his Pair._

_As much as she annoyed him at times, she had started growing on him._

_The 'date' ended up going smoothly, surprisingly enough, so they decided to meet up for a movie later in the week. It led to another and another, and soon their coworkers started to notice. When Hanji went missing (an occurrence that happened too frequently in Levi's opinion) her assistant Moblit almost always found her in his office. She didn't usually put up a fight, but never failed to remind Levi about their plans together or that he'd see her later. One day, after Moblit practically dragged her back to her office to meet with a client, Erwin had made an appearance._

_Not only was he his boss, the man was also Levi's closest friend. He noticed the change almost immediately but knew better than to bring it up- until then at least._

_"__So, Levi. Who's that charming lady clawing away from the intern? I think I heard that her name is Hanji? She seemed pretty attached to you." The blond smiled, "You didn't do a secret favor or something, did you? If so, as your friend, I think I have a right to know if the end of the world is here."_

_"__Oh shut it, Eyebrows."_

_Erwin's grin got bigger as he crossed the threshold and shut the door. He chuckled at the smaller man's glare. After knowing him for so long he was immune. "Hmmm, you never let me have my fun. But you're right I guess. I noticed your Band a while ago. There was just never a good chance to bring it up."_

_Levi had looked down at the offending mark with a mixture of annoyance and disgust. "Tch. The thing means nothing. It might as well be a tattoo. And don't give me that look, Erwin. She doesn't feel it either."_

_That seemed to surprise the older man, "Oh? Well that's strange." He frowned. "Are you sure you two are just ignoring it? I mean-."_

_"__No. We can't fucking ignore what wasn't there to begin with. Trust me, Hanji has literally thought of everything. It's all the woman thinks about. She lives and breathes Pairs." The blonde man opened his mouth to speak, but Levi managed to cut him off. "Just drop it Erwin, please."_

The sound of papers falling snapped Levi out of his memories, and he raised his head to find his assistant, Petra smiling down at him. "We have a new client."

"I could tell," Levi frowned looking over the different forms that had scattered all over his desk, head tilting to one side as he read over the familiar name, "Jaeger? As in Grisha Jaeger? I thought the _good doctor_ was already happily married."

Petra rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Of course he is. The wedding is for his son, Eren. Apparently he and his Pair just graduated, and Grisha is sparing no expense. Erwin wanted me to warn you that they're expecting your… personal expertise on this one. You're supposed to meet with the family tomorrow afternoon."

Levi waved his assistant out as he continued to go through the stacks. "Tell Erwin I'll be a big boy. And bring my lunch to me today; I'm not going out. I've got work to do." As Petra nodded and left the office, he stopped what he was doing and looked down at the photo of the happy couple in his hand. Their names were scrawled in Erwin's handwriting underneath them. Levi stared at the photo for a minute before putting it down, his thumb swiping over the brunet boy's face.

"Eren Jaeger, huh."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****So this is the start of the end of my dry spell. I have a lot lined up, actually. ^^ I'm really sorry for dropping off the face of the planet. I'm gonna try to get as much up before I'm homeless so yay. (ps if you want to know what's going on there you can find it on my blog.) On top of all of the rent and utility issues, in October my flash drive with all of my stories and everything important to me was wiped so I lost everything. I had 5 chapters spread across my fics that I have to rewrote, and it was next to impossible until recently that I've been able to write more than one shitty sentence. For those who stuck around, I want to give a huge thanks and a cookie. **


End file.
